The famous Ellie Winchester
by jayarecee
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little sister, Ellie Winchester. Story doesn't really follow the show, but there are some similarities. Read and review, I hope you aren't disappointed. Rated M for swearing and mature themes.


**I'm Ellie Winchester. I'm seventeen years old, and I can kick ass. My mom died in my nursery fire, and even though I know it's not my fault, I still feel guilty sometimes. My brothers protect me like it's the only thing they know how to do. It gets old, but it's comforting. Dean is my oldest brother, he's 25. Then, Sam who is 22. They both remember Mom, but I was only six months old. We hunt the supernatural. We were raised doing this. Or at least I was. Dean was ten, and Sam was seven when Dad became obsessed. I was three. Training was always rigorous. More so for me, because Dad wanted to make sure I could handle myself out there. I started hunting when I was thirteen. It's been four years, and I absolutely hate it. Sam left for a year, but Daddy went missing. He helped us on one hunt, and then Jess died. My heart still pangs when I think of sweet Jess. She was so nice to me all the time. I used to stay with them, sometimes. Sam never lost contact with Dean and me. He didn't talk to Dad at all though. Sam has been back for six months, and thank God for that. Hunting with just Dean got very hard. He tried to baby me, and always got himself hurt protecting me. With Sam here now, Dean's focused on both of us. He's realized I've grown up. We're still searching for Dad, but we're hunting while we look. I hate hunting. I really do. I just want to be normal, but that's impossible. I want to get out like Sam, but I could never leave my brothers. Ever. They're the only safe thing I've ever known. Now, to our story. My story.**

* * *

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

I saw my brothers in a cell, arguing. I smiled slightly.

There was a demon not paying them much attention just standing guard. "Hey, asshole! Let my brothers out!" I demanded, standing in front of him.

"Ellie! Thank God!" Dean said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled at him and Sam.

"Ellie Winchester! Oh, I've SO been wanting to meet you." He said, smirking.

"Here I am. Now let my brothers out." I said, keeping a blank face.

I'd had the worst three days of my life. I've been searching for Sam and Dean nonstop. I haven't even slept. I've barely eaten anything. I probably look like shit.

"You want me to go against direct orders and let your brothers out just because the famous Winchester baby demanded it?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Pretty much." I said throwing him the signature Winchester smirk. I saw Dean smile slightly.

"No. Not happening, princess." A tall man said coming up behind me. I grabbed the colt, and I moved to where I could face both of them.

"Let them out, now." I demanded, again. My gun was flung out of my hands, but I didn't show my fear. "Don't lay a hand on her, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

The taller man, who walked up behind me, was walking closer to me. He hit me across the face. "Like this?" He said, grinning.

"HEY!" Sam yelled. He looked livid. I smiled at them to let them know I was okay.

I had a plan. I always had a plan.

There was a loud crash in the other room, and the taller one demanded the other one to take care of me. I smirked. Excellent.

I had set up a small explosive to go off in the other room. I wasn't counting on two demons, but I knew if the taller one was gone I could take care of the shorter one.

The shorter man ran at me, and I ran towards the cell. Dean reached his hand out of the bars, and grabbed him. I quickly painted the symbol on the ground, and put a rug over it.

I grabbed the demon and flung him inside of it. I quickly recited the exorcism and moved his body away. I cursed at the fact he was dead. "Damn it." I said, checking again for a pulse.

The other demon walked in, and he walked straight into the trap. "Bitch!" He snarled. "Oh no. Not just ANY bitch. The bitch who is going to send your ass back to hell." I said smiling innocently at him.

I picked up the colt off of the ground and pointed at him. I wasn't going to kill him, I just wanted to scare him.

"You won't kill me. Baby Winchester doesn't kill innocent humans." He said, mocking me. I smirked and did the exorcism. I watched as all the black smoke poured out of his mouth, and then I found the key to Dean and Sam's cell.

I quickly threw them the key, which Dean caught. I checked the guys pulse. I would reunite with my brothers once we were gone.

"ELLIE! RIGHT!" I heard Sam scream, and I pulled out the colt.

As the knife was making it's way into my stomach, I pulled the trigger.

"Shit! Ellie!" Dean yelled. He and Sam were hauling ass over to me.

"Guys…" I said clutching my stomach. There was blood all over my hands. The pain in my stomach was awful. I started coughing, and I felt blood dribble off of my chin.

That's when I realized I was going to die.

"Oh, it's not even that bad. It's just a scratch, hotshot." I heard Sam say. He was putting pressure on my knife wound. "It's not bad at all, kiddo. Don't be such a drama queen." Dean said, fake laughing.

Sam was crying and Dean had very watery eyes. "I love you both.." I started coughing again. "NO! Don't talk like that! You're fine!" Dean demanded. "I'm going to die." I said, honestly.

"No you're not, Ellie. You're fine, okay? You're fine." Sam persisted.

"I'm sorry. I really tried." I told them. "I promised nothing would happen to you while we were around, and I'll be damned if I start breaking promises now." Dean said, urgently.

"You already are damned." I tried to lighten the mood.

Nobody said anything, they just focused on my profusely bleeding stomach. "I forgive you, Dean." I said, quietly.

I started coughing again. Then my eyes started to drift. "Ellie, stay with me! Look at me! Open your eyes!" Sam was screaming. "Sorry, Sammy.." I mumbled. "Princess.." Dean pleaded. I was fighting so hard not to give into the darkness. I was trying my damned hardest to keep my eyes open. I couldn't though. I let it consume me.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

I woke up and there was beeping all around me.

"Wahh?" Came out of my voice in a croak.

"ELLIE?!" Someone screamed. I opened my eyes a little and the light was blinding. I winced.

"Here, drink some water!" A voice I would recognize anywhere said, lifting my head up. "Sammy? What's going on?" I asked, scared.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked sitting at the foot of my bed. I thought really hard. I remembered everything.

"How long has it been?" I asked. "Six days…" Dean said, his voice broken.

He looked dead. He had dark, dark circles under his eyes. Sam's eyes were bloodshot and he looked just as bad.

"Have you guys slept?" I demanded.

"Stop worrying about us. How do you feel?" Dean asked, feeling my forehead. I relaxed into his touch. "I feel okay. Can I go home?" I asked, hopeful.

We Winchesters hate hospitals. "Ell, you've been awake for two minutes after being in a coma for a week. Hell no." Sam said, sternly. But I could see the small smile on his face.

"Fine!" I said over dramatically.

"You had us scared, hotshot." Sam said, brushing hair out of my face.

He's called me hotshot since I could remember. Dean's always called me princess.

"Did I die?" I asked. "Uh, what?" Sam asked confused. "Did they bring me back to life?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. They thought you were a lost cause, but they got you back to the hospital and they shocked you a few times. They were announcing the time of death when your heart started working again. Thank God. Gave me a damn heart attack. I've been scared plenty, but I've never been so petrified. What were you thinking, princess?" Dean asked, slightly glaring at me.

"I was thinking that I was saving both of your asses." I said smirking.

"There's my girl." Dean said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door, and a very handsome doctor was standing there smiling at me.

"Ellie, it's so wonderful to see you awake. You've had us all on pins and needles. Especially these brothers of yours. They haven't left once. You're lucky to have them." He said walking closer to me and looking at my monitors. He was writing whatever he saw on a paper.

"I am very lucky." I told him, smiling at the two men in in front of me. They were my Dean and Sammy. Sometimes I still saw them as the kids who used to take care of me when Dad would leave for days.

"If your vitals stay this strong, I could see you leaving tomorrow night or the next morning." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grinned widely, and he was smiling at me like I'd won a gold medal.

"You're a fighter, kid." He said. "Damn straight, she is." Dean said, proudly while shaking the doctors hand.

"Thanks, Doc. You've been awesome." Sam said, shaking his hand as well.

"Thank you." I said, smiling softly. "Anytime, kiddo. It's what I do." He laughed. I chuckled.

I spent the next day sleeping and watching bad tv.

I DEMANDED that Dean and Sam go to the motel, and get some rest. They eventually obliged when Bobby said he'd stay with me. He apparently came up the day after I was stabbed.

I was thankful my brothers were resting. They were going to let me leave that night, and Dean wanted to leave town right after I got out. He said he had some surprise. Oh boy.


End file.
